


Unexpected and Appreciated

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, French Kissing, Making Out, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Stumbling upon mistletoe that leads to a kiss. Angel accidentally bumps into Gaige under mistletoe and it opens up a new side to their relationship.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Kudos: 8





	Unexpected and Appreciated

Angel was having a hard time with all the people at this party. She’d been told no more than fifty people would be here. There were over two hundred. She supposed that’s what happened in college, but she wanted to leave now.

She moved around the fraternity house, looking for Gaige, but she could not find her friend anywhere.

She was bumped and fell into someone. “I’m sorry!” she said over the music.

“Angel! There you are! Look! We’re under the mistletoe!”

Angel glanced up, but before she could say anything, Gaige was pressing their lips together. Angel was shocked. She’d never considered the possibility of Gaige being attracted to women or attracted to her.

She pressed into Angel, her lips slightly chapped. She held Angel close, hands on either side of her head, anchoring her. Her tongue slipped past Angel’s mouth, pressing against her tongue. Angel moaned and leaned into Gaige, taken so completely by this surprise.

She pressed Angel backwards against a wall, caging her from anyone’s view. Their bodies pressed together as Gaige braced herself on the wall. Her other hand held the base of Angel’s head while she was passionately kissed.

Angel’s hands gripped Gaige’s hips, tugging her clothes towards her. She pressed close to Gaige, savoring every kiss she was given.

When Gaige finally released her, Angel grabbed her head and pulled it close to whisper. “Come back to my dorm with me, that was fucking sexy.”

Gaige giggled. “Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
